Blind girl
by Devil0Child
Summary: What happens when Mark Calaway mets a blind girl and her large mastiff. Takeroc


Blind Girl- Raven- born blind- 21 yrs old, never had a boyfriend, mother was abusive, best friend's Roxy Practically adopted Raven so she wouldn't have to live in a foster home

Blind Girl- Raven- born blind- 21 yrs old, never had a boyfriend, mother was neglectful, best friend's ( Roxy ) parents practically adopted Raven so she wouldn't have to live in a foster home. She lives with Roxy now, but has a Seeing Eye dog, Demon. Mother was rich, Raven inherited a large fortune when her mother died. Tours with Roxy and the WWE. She stands 5ft 7in. She is a Caucasian with blue eyes and midnight black hair.

Demon- A dark brindle English Mastiff with almost glowing copper eyes, standing 34 in at the shoulder and weighing around 250 lbs.

Roxy- 21 yrs old- writer for WWE. Friends with Raven. Raven is touring with Roxy.

"Come on Raven, I know you don't like to leave Demon with the other pets, but you know they won't let you take him on the plane with you." "I know, but he is my eyes, I am blind, remember. You would think that they would let assistant dogs on the plane." "Yeah, but what if someone was allergic, they have to take safety precautions." "I know, I just really feel uncomfortable without him, I mean Demon is always at my fingertips. Plus, I bet we are getting some strange looks with two girls holding hands while you announce your every move." Raven and Roxy both started to laugh. They were in the Dayton, Ohio airport, on their way to meet with Mr. McMahon. Roxy had just been hired by the WWE to be a creative writer. Raven tagged along because she had nothing better to do. Raven inherited a large fortune when her mother died, so, she doesn't work and loved to listen to the shows. Just because she couldn't see, did not mean that she can't hear, and let me tell you, some of those men had hot voices.

"Stop, turn right and move over to the window seat." "Why do I always have to sit by the window?" Raven teasingly whined, she knew that Roxy hated the window seats because they made her nervous. Roxy sighed, "You know that since you are blind and can't see how high we are that you have to sit in the scary shit seat." Raven just giggled.

"Demon! Oh it feels so great to feel your fur again!" Roxy just laughs at her. "Let us, I mean me, go to work." "Ha Ha."

While Roxy was in her meeting with Vince, Raven and Demon sat in the waiting room. Vince knew about Raven and Roxy explained to him that Raven had nobody else. Vince told Roxy that since many wrestlers bring their families, he would allow Raven to come as well. He said that he would talk to all hotels about Raven's special needs and Demon. He would also foot all basic bills, just as he would with any of the other employees. However, if there was anything extra they wanted or needed, they would have to foot the bill themselves.

Mark Callaway, AKA, The Undertaker or the American Badass, is walking down the hallway towards Vince's office, he was to be his next appointment. Mark walked into the waiting room and just about shit himself; there was a freaking giant dog in Vince's waiting room. Mark knew about Mastiffs, he had wanted one before he started traveling, but this one was the biggest he had ever seen. The dog quickly stood up and placed himself in front of the young girl holding his lead. He never took his eyes off Mark, and they practically said I dare you. "Who's there? Demon sit please." Demon sat but kept his eyes on Mark. "Please, is someone there?" She asked again, she had been day dreaming and did not hear anyone walk up. "Yeah, I am here, can you turn off his attack mode? I can't believe that Vince is allowing a dog in his office. He's a Mastiff, right?" "Yeah, but he's larger than most, he had a pituitary gland problem, but it is fixed now. I'm sorry about his "attack mode" but Demon is my seeing-eye dog and has been trained to watch out for me." Mark thought she had just about the most beautiful smile ever. "I see, well that explains Vince's tolerance for him." "You're the Undertaker, aren't you? I recognize your voice." "That's me, but please, call me Mark. If you call off your dog, I will properly introduce myself." Oh! Sorry Mark, Demon relax." Mark walked over to Raven and took her hand, placing in his own, "Hi I'm Mark Callaway." Raven blushed and shook his hand as she introduced herself and her dog. "I am here with the new creative writer, Roxy. She is my best friend and the only family I have left." Mark looked at he young blind girl, she was absolutely gorgeous. He found himself wanting to know more about the little blind girl and her massive mastiff.

Vince walked Roxy out to the waiting room to meet Raven and her dog. He saw the way Mark was looking at the young lady and grinned, there might be something there. Vince introduced Roxy to Mark and she introduced Raven and Demon.

"Girl, I wish you could see the way that man was looking at you. I think Vince found it amusing. I have been warned so many times that we need to watch out for Mark and his temper, but I think that if I keep you around we should be fine." Roxy was giving Raven a hard time about how she was found with Mark. The girls and Demon were on their way to their hotel room for the night, Roxy wanted to grab a drink at the bar but first Raven had to be familiarized with their room.

Mark was walking down the hallway to his room and he heard "ten steps and your in the bathroom, two steps to the right and your in the tub. Take fourteen steps to the bed. Will you be Ok, I want to go to the bar for a drink, I would take you with me but they won't let Demon there." "I'll be fine. Demon will keep me company, goodnight." Just as Mark was about to walk into his room, Roxy walked out of the door right next to him. She nodded and gave him a polite smile as she made her way down the hall. Mark went in and begun his shower. He just stepped out when he heard a loud thump in the room next door and then a dog's panicked bark. Mark pulled on his sweats and ran out to the hallway banging on Raven and Roxy's door. The only response he got was Demon's frenzied barking. Mark banged again and for once he wished that everyone didn't go out after every show, he didn't know how to get into the room. Mark yelled again, still no answer. Finally, he took a running start and put his shoulder into the door, knocking it right off of its hinges. Demon stopped barking and whipped around ready to defend his master if necessary. "Hey Buddy, how you doing Demon?" Mark spoke in a calm quiet voice as he made his way to the lifeless body lying half out of the bathroom. Mark thanked his lucky stars when Demon stepped to the side allowing Mark access to the young girl that he had met earlier in Vince's office. He knelt down beside her and looked her over to make sure there were no obvious serious injuries. She had been out for about five minutes and Mark was starting to get worried. "Come on Darlin' wake up." Mark tapped her face and splashed a little water in her face. "Ohhh…." "Hey, Sweetheart, wake up for me, come on open those blue eyes, there you go!" Raven came to and suddenly was very disoriented and confused. "Who's there? Demon? Where are you?" "Calm down Raven, it's me, Mark. Demon is right here, he's looking over my shoulder. What happened, Honey?" Raven blushed, "I stepped the wrong way, I was going to run a bath, but I think I tripped over the toilet." Mark couldn't help from grinning; she looked so cute when she blushed. "Well, let me look at that cut." Mark cleaned the cut on her forehead where she hit the toilet. He looked around, just now noticing that the door was no longer attached. "Well, sweetheart, I guess you are going to have to make a call to your friend and tell her that she needs to find a different room for the night." "What? Why?" "Well," Mark chuckled. "I kind of busted your door down, literally." Raven just looked in the direction of his voice with a shocked expression on her face, "Well, I'm glad I wasn't naked for my bath yet. That would be very embarrassing." Mark just smiled, "Call Roxy, tell her you will be staying with me. I will call down to the front desk and let them know what happened."

Raven called Roxy and told her not to worry, she was fine and that Mark was going to take care of her for the night. Roxy said that that would be fine, she had been hanging out with Trish (Stratus) and she said that she could crash in her room.

Mark helped Raven gather up all of her stuff and get situated into his room. He was glad that Demon took to him so well. Raven was in the bath and Mark was watching some T.V. and Demon came over and laid his head down on Mark's lap. After Raven got out of the bath she and Mark talked a little about themselves. Soon Raven felt her eyes getting heavy and the three of them called it a night.

Mark ordered room service for breakfast. Raven was wondering what he looked like, "Mark, can I feel you? I don't know what you look like? If that makes you uncomfortable, that is ok." Mark looked at her with wide eyes, naughty thoughts running through his head, _She wants to feel me? I could give her something to feel._ "Uh, sure. How do you want me?" Raven smiled, _God she's beautiful, and she can't see my ugly dead ass. _"Just give me your face, I promise to be gentle." She teased with a giggle. He sounded nervous. Mark knelt down to put his face level with her. She shifted in her seat so that she faced the direction of his voice. She reached out but was reaching a little too far to the right, Mark chuckled and took her hand, moving it to his face. "Over here Darlin'. Raven moved her hands, tracing his cheek bones and brow bones. She ran her fingers down his nose and over his lips. He tried not to move, but it tickled when she brushed over his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and down to the back of his neck. His hair was short (he was the American Badass at this time, My all time fav. Of his gimmicks!)

Raven brought her hands to the front of his neck and ran her fingers up his neck feeling the roughness of his beard. She again ran her fingers over his lips. "You feel very handsome Mark." "Thanks." _What do I say to that, I'm hard as a brick and she says I feel handsome. God, what I wouldn't give to lay her little body down on the bed and take her._ "Well, we need to get going. Demon, come on." The trio made their way to the arena and Mark showed her to Roxy, "I am going to go get ready for my match. I'll talk to you later." With a final pat to Demon, he went on to his locker room to get ready.

"Girl, please tell me you got some of that." "Roxy, I'm a blind virgin, I bet that I will stay that way for a long time. Not many men are willing to put up with my handicap. I mean he was wonderful last night bursting through the door to come to my rescue. Hell, even Demon loves him." Roxy just looked at her friend, _Oh boy, she has got it bad for the Deadman, the one man every one tells us to watch out for, and she has to crush on him._

Later on, after the show, everyone was gathered backstage talking about what was going to go on that night and which clubs they want to hit. Everyone noticed that Mark was still there and he was standing in the corner talking to the blind girl and her dog. Every one was shocked, he always left immediately after the show, and he never talked to anyone, but here he was.

Mark made sure to see Raven at least once a day. He took her to lunch and/or dinner, and walks in parks or on the beach. Demon loved Mark, they would play fetch and Demon loved diving into the waves after sticks. Mark always made sure that he had a treat for Demon. Nobody could believe the transformation Mark went through when ever that little girl was anywhere near by. Soon, Mark and Raven were holding hands and whispering in each other's ears back stage. They shared a hotel room and it was not unusual for the stage hand telling Mark that he would be on in five to find the two of them kissing on Mark's couch.

It had been four months since Roxy and Raven started touring with the WWE, and every thing was great except for one thing, well two things. First, Mark had got hurt and was sent home on an injury leave to recoup. He called Raven when ever he got the chance; no body could understand how 'the blind girl' got through his thick skin to tame the beast underneath. Granted, he still wasn't overly nice to every one else, but it seems that he made a few friends in Raven, Roxy, and Demon. So, I guess that should only count as Half of a bad thing, he was coming back tonight, and Raven was so excited. The other bad thing was Randy Orton, he never missed an opportunity to tease her. Ever since the one night when she didn't see him and he thought she was staring at him and came up to her and kissed her right on the mouth. She of course freaked out, and Demon got really pissed. Of course Randy's ego was wounded, so he had to get revenge. Now every time Randy passed them in the hall Demon growls and stares at him, but that didn't stop Randy from making fun of her from a distance. He'd ask her why she was interested in WWE because she can't see anyway and that she just came to sleep around with the talent, but she was damaged, so no one would want her. Unfortunately for Randy, he seemed to forget that the Undertaker had a soft spot for the little thing, and that he would be returning today. Randy caught her with out Demon for once, and since nobody was around, he decided to toy with her.

Raven decided to grab a drink from vending machine, Roxy told her where which button was the one she wanted. Demon seemed to be having sensory over load, so she left him there just this once. Suddenly someone had her pinned against a wall and was kissing her. Raven tried to push his away but he was too strong. She tried to scream, but his mouth muffled it. Unbeknownst to them, Mark was looking for Raven, and Roxy told him where she was. He walked around the corner and in a flash Randy was thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Baby, you ok? It's Mark." Raven stood there with tears in her eyes, "Mark? Where are you?" He walked up and pulled her into his arms, she relaxed as soon as she recognized his sent. "Randy, if I ever see you anywhere near her ever again, or I hear that you were any where near her, I will rip you apart. I think that I might lock you in a room with Demon after I'm done with you too." Randy looked at Mark and believed every word, "Hell, you aren't even worth it, I have hundreds of women throwing themselves at me every day." Randy got up and slithered off, already thinking of the ladies he can pick from tonight.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" "Oh, Mark, it was nothing, he's gone now. Let's not worry about it." Raven had her face buried in Mark's chest, right between his pecks; she loved it because she could hear his heart. He always made it easy for her to calm down, to relax. "Bullshit, we will not 'not worry about it'. I want to know what the hell happened, how long has that punk ass been pestering you?" Mark pulled her away from the comfort of his body. Raven moaned in protest, already missing his warmth and how he made her feel safe. "Mark, can't we talk about this later, like maybe some where private?" "Fine. Come on, I don't have to work tonight; I just came early to see you." He paused, "I missed you." Mark looked down to see her reaction. She had the biggest smile on her face, "I missed you too, Mark." Mark got Raven's drink and led her back to Roxy's office. "Hey Roxy, I'm taking Raven back with me to the hotel, we have some things to talk about. Did you know that Orton has been bothering her?" "No, Raven, why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want to upset any body." Raven said with her head down. Mark looked down at her and called to Demon.

Mark and Raven had a long talk about what is and isn't appropriate to keep quiet about. Mark ended up with Raven in his arms as they talked about their childhood and favorite things. Mark was talking about his bikes and explaining the color schemes. When he saw the blank look on her face he felt like an ass. "Mark, they sound wonderful, but I have no idea what red, black, blue, yellow, and green look like." Mark got an idea, "I want you to meet me in my locker room tomorrow before the show." "Why? You don't have to work until next week." "I know, but I will have a surprise for you. No more questions. Come on, time to get to bed." Mark was a bossy man, he knew that many women didn't like that about him, but Raven seemed to be OK with it. He also knew that he liked Raven a lot, a lot a lot. He knew she liked him too because as a blind person, she was very bad at hiding her facial expressions.

Raven thought about how bossy Mark was, it really didn't bother her, as a matter of fact she kind of liked it. Raven decided that she really liked Mark, but she didn't know how to tell him. She crawled into bed, but couldn't sleep. "Mark?" "Yeah Baby." "Can I sleep with you? I really missed you." Mark's face broke out into a huge smile, good thing she couldn't it, "Yeah Hon, Just a sec. I will come get you." Mark walked to her bed and picked her up. He carried her back over to his bed and laid her down. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too." Demon jumped into the empty bed with a contented sigh.

Mark had a lot of planning to do. _How do you show a blind girl color? Shit, how am I gonna do this. I will do this, and I will do it right. I need a stove, some ice, a rock, and a rose. _

Raven met Mark in his locker room with Demon in tow. She walked in and sat on the couch. She could hear bubbling, "Why is there water boiling?" Mark just looked at her, "Remember, no questions." Raven just giggled, "Ok, whatever you say Mark. You're the Boss." "Well, I think were ready." "Ready for what? Oops! Sorry, no questions." She giggled. "We are ready for you to learn a couple of colors." Raven's eyes got wide, "but how?" "I have an idea. First, you have to know that many colors have dual meanings, like red is for anger, love, and heat. Second, you have to do everything I tell you, no questions, Ok." "Ok" Raven was excited, she knew that this would never change anything, she would never know what Red looked like, but it was so heart warming that he was trying. He was so sweet. Sure they had kissesd, but he never pushed her for anything more, even though she knew it killed him sometimes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life.

"Ok, hold out your hand, this will be warm." Mark had a rock in the pot of boiling water, now he was putting it on her hand. "Oh, it is warm, what color is this?" Raven said with a smile. "Red, but enough of that, we'll learn more about red later. Let's move on to blue now." Mark said as he replaced the hot rock with an ice cube. "The blue is the color of the sky, it also stands for being sad. Next is green." Mark took away the ice and gave her a red rose. He ran it over her nose and down her cheek, along the slim column of her neck and back up to her nose. "Smell it. It smells like green. Nature is green. Alright, this is going to be fun, yellow is the color of happiness and laughter, so this is how I am going to show you yellow." Mark grabbed her and began tickling her until she was laughing uncontrollably. He looked at her unturned laughing face and was over come with the desire to kiss her. "Now let's go back to red." He whispered as he ravished her willing mouth with his tongue.

Raven was shocked, even though she still didn't SEE the colors, she understood them. Plus he was kissing her a lot. She had yet to tell him that she was a virgin, she was worried about what he might think.

Mark finally pulled back. He loved holding her and kissing her, as a matter of fact, he just might love her, now he just had to tell her that.

It had been a week since Mark had "shown her the colors" and Raven and Mark had stared to share a hotel room, but they had yet to do the deed. Raven was listening to the show when her cell went off; it was her eye doctors ring tone, "Hello Dr. Zeck." _Hello Raven, how are things? _"Well, so far so good." _I was calling on behalf of some research. A fellow Dr and I have come up with a surgery that might be able to correct your vision. There are no threats to your health except for vision loss, but I didn't think that that would affect you too much. _"You're right, that wouldn't affect me. I could get some vision back though." _Yes _"When and where?" _Here in Dayton, when can you get here? _"I was going to stop at home next week anyway to take Demon to his check up. Roxy's Mom is going to take me. I can be ready by then." _Good, we will every thing set up. Thanks. _"Thank you, bye." _Bye._ Raven decided not to tell any one else except for Roxy's Mom, Whom she also called Mom.

Mark was irritated, he hadn't heard from his Raven since she called to tell him she got there ok and that was two days ago.

Raven was scared; they take the bandages off today. She didn't know if she could see or not yet. She felt bad about not calling Mark, but she would never have been able to hide her nervousness from him. She didn't tell Mark or Roxy about the operation because she didn't want them to worry about her, or get there hopes up. The Dr. walked in and after asking Raven a few questions, began removing the bandages from her eyes. The room was dimmed since Raven's eyes wouldn't be accustomed to the light after being covered for 48 hours. Raven screwed her eyes shut, afraid of the out come. Finally Raven opened one eye and gasped; she opened the other eye and couldn't believe THAT she saw. Raven called to Demon to see her beloved dog. He was just as handsome as she imagined. Mom walked in after the Dr left. He had filled her in and let her know that Raven could see and was free to go home. She wasn't allowed to go back to raw for 5 days. Raven called Mark as soon as she got home. She had to let him know that she would be arriving 2 days later than planned. She blamed it on Demon. She wanted to shock him. She spent the next week learning her colors; it never even occurred to her that she could look Mark up to see a picture. She wanted to know her colors to surprise him. Mom called Roxy so that she could come home to bring Raven back to Raw.

Roxy showed up and was shocked to hear that Demon was not to come with them on this trip. "What? Raven, you need him remember, how in hell are you going to get around?" "Well, miss I dyed my hair again, I will look where I am going." "What? How did you know that I dyed my hair?" "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to get your hopes up. I had an operation on my eyes, I can see. I even learned my colors and I'm learning how to write." Raven said with excitement. Roxy pulled Raven into a hug and both girls began crying. "Don't tell Mark, I want to surprise him." "Fine with me, he's been a grumpy ass since you left. I swear that man needs you to function with other humans. So, don't you have to give Demon back to the program now that you can see?" "Nope, he is too big. They said that if I didn't want him they would try to place him, but they really had no use for him, so I said that I wanted to keep him. He has worked hard for the past 9 years. He is getting old. I think he deserves to enjoy the rest of his life without watching for me all the time. He has been sleeping a lot lately anyway; I think he is getting old." "Yeah, well, you packed, ready to go. Mark will kill me if you miss your flight." "Ready, can't wait to see Mark. I haven't even seen a picture of him; I wanted the first time to be face to face." Roxy just looked at Raven, _she is in love with him, good God. The one person everyone warned us about and she goes and falls in love with him._

Raven and Roxy's plane landed and they made their way to the stadium for the show. "I am going to have to learn faces now, shit. This is going to be difficult." Roxy looked at Raven and started to laugh. "What, it's true."

Roxy walked Raven to Mark's dressing room. Luckily, it was busy backstage, so nobody noticed them. Raven walked in and heard the shower running, she sat on the couch to wait for him, "Mark I'm here." She figured that she better let him know that way he didn't freak out when he walked out.

Mark's head shot up in the shower. _Shit! I didn't bring any clothes in here. _Then he blinked his eyes in realization, _she's blind, she won't notice._ Mark snuck out of the bathroom and over to his bag.

Raven heard him walk out of the bathroom and turned to look at him, she wasn't expecting her first sight of him to be quite like this. "Oh my God, you're naked!" Mark just froze and looked at her. Her face had a shocked expression and her eyes were focused directly on him. She whipped her head around and covered her eyes with her hand. "Mark just stood there for a second. "Could you get dressed so that we can talk, I was going to surprise you, but you surprised me." Raven said with a nervous chuckle. "You can see me? You know that I'm naked? How" "Mark, you're still nude." Mark grabbed his clothes and walked back to the bathroom, all the while muttering under his breath "You never minded before." Raven just started laughing, "How often do you run around naked around me?" "Not often, mainly when I forget my clothes when I take a shower. Usually I have boxers on." Mark walked over to the couch and watched Raven's eyes go wide. "You're huge." Mark chuckled, "Yeah, I am almost 7 ft. You going to tell me what the hell is going on?" "You're eyes are green, is that because you love nature? You have red hair, is that because your temper is so fiery? Oh my, look at all those tattoos. You look as handsome as you felt." Mark just looked at her. "I was told that there was an operation in which I could get my vision back. I did it. I learned my colors, I'm learning how to write. Now I just have to learn every one's faces. I didn't tell anyone about this so don't get mad." "Do you remember that day when you and I had that talk about what is and isn't appropriate to hide from each other?" Raven looked up at Mark through her eyelashes, "Yeah, but…" "No buts. What if something had gone wrong? What would I do?"

Raven just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor. Mark chuckled, "I 'm glad you can see now. Although, I'm worried you'll find some young hot buck to run away with." Raven smiled, "I'd never find anyone as handsome as you." "I have a match, but after that you and I are going back to my hotel room and we are going to do some serious kissing. Got that?" "Yep." Raven said with a huge grin, "Can't wait." Mark just looked at his girl looking at him. To most this would seem weird, but to Mark, this was awesome; he never got to look into her eyes and have her look back. He bent and kissed her lips and went out to his match.

Back at the hotel Mark and Raven were making out, big time. Raven pulled away and looked Mark in the eye, he looked at her in confusion "I love you, I wanted to look into your eyes when I told you that." she almost whispered, then without giving him a chance to respond, she kissed him again. Mark kissed her back, and then he just looked at her. "Me too," was all he said. Then Mark got up and went to his laptop, and going through his music. Raven just stared at his back, wondering what just happened. Then she heard the song Mark started. It was Toby Keith's Me Too. It was a song about a guy telling his girl that even though he has a hard time saying those three little words, he does love her. He walked back to the bed and pulled her up so she was standing and pulled her close, dancing a slow dance around the room. After the song was over Mark and Raven laid back down on the bed, and by morning, Raven was no longer "an innocent".


End file.
